Black Hag
Black Hags are broom-riding flying witches encountered in the Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign in the Steam, iOS, and Android versions of Kingdom Rush. Overview These eerie black robed women fly on their brooms casting wicked spells. Black Hags are Lord Blackburn's flying support units that come in groups in later waves and do not follow the visible road; instead, they mostly fly along a curvy, invisible path in the air to the exit. They possess a very long ranged attack, but instead of staying in one place to attack until there are no more soldiers in sight, they stop and use a Toad's Curse spell once and then progress forward until either they fly along their own invisible path all the way to the exit or for 2 seconds after which they will attack again if at least one soldier is nearby when they stop again. Their spell turns soldiers and even Earth Elementals into harmless frogs, essentially killing them instantly as they promptly disappear; like all other non-boss instant kills, it does not work on heroes, but only deals damage to them. Strategy Black Hags are extremely dangerous enemies, mainly because they don't follow the pre-made path, but have a rather garbled invisible path of their own, entering and leaving towers' range constantly, so if not taken attention they can be a very big hazard for your defenses. *Nonupgraded Sorcerers have little effect because of the Black Hags' high magic resistance, but Polymorph is extremely useful against them. Polymorphed Black Hags will keep their strange path, as well as losing their magic resistance and half their HP. This will make them much easier to kill, and less of a hindrance for mages. *On other notes, Tesla Towers work nicely due to their multi-enemy damage and their static field. *Musketeers are very helpful because of their long range and potential to snipe them but shouldn't be relied on too much as their range can be neutralized by the Black Hag's entangled path. *Rangers also deal great damage, it is recommended to buy Poison Arrows to weaken the Black Hags for other towers to kill them. *Reinforcements with Throwing Spears can cause a lot of damage to a lone Black Hag and stall her just long enough for ranged towers to make the kill shot. A Hero placed in front of them can partially protect them, as Black Hags will use their curse alternatively on heroes and troops. *As with all ranged attacks, the Toad's Curse spell can be dodged quite easily with a bit of micromanagement concerning barracks and heroes. Keeping the troops moving and thus alive is worth considering because the Black Hags will stop regularly to cast a spell at them, keeping them in range of towers for a longer time. *Black Hag will only cast a spell on troops when the hero is not present, moving, or out of the Black Hag's range. The player should keep the hero close to soldiers to tank the deadly hits for them. *Thor can resist their magic attack because he has magic resistance that matches his physical armor. Due to the fast healing of heroes in Kingdom Rush, even the most fragile ones should have no problem tanking Black Hag's attacks. Appearances * Nightfang Swale * Castle Blackburn Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies Category:Magic Resistant Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Ranged Enemy